


Pas De Deux

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, F/M, Fluff, Short Story, Shy Pitou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitou turned around to get a good view of her new tutor, the handsome, long haired gentleman with the beautiful long legs that every dancer would just die for. A shade of light pink dusted across her exhausted face. She had a crush on him since day one, and has since been just too scared to talk to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Neferpitou is portrayed as a female in this work. I understand their gender is canonically unknown, but "she/her" pronouns are used instead of "them/they" to make this less confusing. Thank you for understanding!

"Alright, one more time. Remember... Chin up, shoulders down. Now, en pointe..."

Pitou paid close attention to the instructor, focusing purely on her balance, but still struggled to stay on her toes - she felt anything but graceful, her arms trembling and her eyebrows furrowed with endeavor. 

"Pitou, relax."

"Yes, ma'am," She had then lost her balance and tumbled forward, awkwardly catching herself on the barre. Her fellow classmates couldn't help but snicker at her usual clumsiness. "Ah... I'm sorry!" Pitou shouted, only slightly embarrassed, and more confident, "But if you'll just let me try one more time I promise I can get it right."

"That's exactly what you said last time," her instructor spat and was having none of it, as she was only holding the class back. "I'm going to assign you a... more experienced partner while I move on with the rest of the class..." The instructor surveyed each person in the studio, some desperately shaking their heads no. Her eyes finally laid on the tallest and most talented dancer in the class.

"Kite?"

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"This is already your second year here, so will you please help Pitou?"

Pitou turned around to get a good view of her new tutor, the handsome, long haired gentleman with the beautiful long legs that every dancer would just die for. A shade of light pink dusted across her exhausted face. She had a crush on him since day one, and has since been just too scared to talk to him. 

Kite responded promptly, "Yes, ma'am, I would love to." 

"Thank you, Kite. And Pitou, I expect progress."

"Yes, ma'am... I'm sorry."

The handsome danseur walked over to the dancer in distress.

"It looks like your balance isn't very good, have you been practicing this at home?"  
Pitou's heart began to thump; his smile was just gorgeous. "Y-Yes! I've... just been busy, with college and work and stuff. And when I do have time, I just... forget, I guess..."

"You do definitely need to relax more, you seem really tense. That might actually be your problem."

There's no way I can relax now with you in front of me, Pitou thought. "Yeah, um, it's just...."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're in this together. Now start by taking some deep breaths with me."

"Okay." 

They both inhaled and exhaled several times. Pitou couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut after Kite had begun to stare into them.

"I do feel a bit lighter," Pitou breathed out, still avoiding eye contact.

"You need to do more breathing exercises! They help tremendously. Now let's get into posture." 

Pitou stood up straight, chest out and feet flat. She felt Kite's eyes analyze her entire body, making her break a sweat. 

"You have a lovely figure. I hope that's not weird to say."

"Not really." That was a lie. Pitou's heart when from simply thumping to pounding straight through her chest now. He actually called her lovely; that's something she was going to stay up all night thinking about.

"Heh, alright. Now show me your en pointe."

Pitou took one more deep breath and got into position - on one foot, then on toes, with the other foot in the air, arms outstretched.

"Remember to relax. You're wobbling."

She couldn't help but let go, her feet hitting the floor and arms meeting her sides. "S-Sorry, I was about to fall again..."

"You're okay! We just have to keep trying. Hold on to my hand."

"Um, your hand?"

"We can just move over to the barre if you're uncomfortable with that."

"No, I want to hold your hand." Pitou stopped herself and added, "Well, not like I want to. Wait, I do, I just... don't want to hold onto the barre, I don't know how often they clean it..."

Kite let out a gentle laugh that was music to Pitou's ears. "Do we need to do the breathing exercises again?"

"N-No. I'll take your hand." 

Kite's hand felt warm and safe. Pitou's face heated up, her blush a slight darker shade than it was before. She turned her head in the opposite direction, so Kite wouldn't notice.

"Now, we can en pointe together. Do as I do." Kite got into position, as did Pitou. "Okay, deep breaths, I'm going to let you go." Their hands disassociated, Pitou panicking and tumbling over, bumping into Kite. He caught her before they both fell over, and after a moment of surprise and awkward silence, he couldn't help but erupt in laughter. "You're so clumsy. It's cute."

Red as a fire hydrant and on the verge of tears, Pitou immediately backed away, hiding her face in shame. "If I can't even stand on my toes, how can I..."

"Don't get upset, it's always awkward the first few tries." He couldn't help but smile as she sniffled. "This might be a stretch, but could it be you're just too nervous doing it in front of me?"

"No!" Another lie. In fact, Kite hit the nail on the head. "I'm just really bad."

"Then we'll keep practicing. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Am I what?"

"I was thinking I can teach you some secret techniques that might help." Kite finally noticed her blushing face. It made his heart flutter at how adorable she looked. "Not like a date if that's what you're thinking. I mean... unless you want to. I guess we can grab some food afterwards."

Pitou made full eye contact with Kite for probably the first time during the class. "I want to! Uh, I mean, I have evening classes but they end at seven." She tried to overshadow her last sentence with a new topic. "Um, what techniques exactly?"

"You'll have to wait and find out." Kite teased her, and she started to tear up again over the fact that he was actually interested in spending some time with her. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Completely dumbfounded, Pitou almost cracked a smile from excitement. "A-Alright! Bye!" She hurriedly marched out the studio, glancing back at Kite, then back out the door. She then finally relieved her gorgeous smile, the one she hoped she had just enough courage to show her date tomorrow evening. For once, she was happy about having no idea how to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't help but cringe at the last part. I had no idea how to end this.


End file.
